Watching You
by Sangha
Summary: [COMPLETE] Very, very short one about a really, really sick mind - from me - Serenity's stalking Kaiba! She's not innocent at all but he likes it... [Seto x Serenity]


_I know, I know, very, very short and all coming from my sick mind... oof...whatever._

**

* * *

****Watching You**

* * *

I'm watching you.

From afar, hidden by people surrounding me, I can't take my eyes off of you. You are sitting at the bar, staring ahead, not showing any interest in the things going on around you. That's just how you are.

You don't care.

Most of the people are here because of you but they seem pretty fine by themselves. I am here because of my friends who had an invitation, not that you would ever think of me to invite to any of those special events. But I am here though, watching you.

The place is nice, an expensive one where you can enjoy your drink all by yourself, even though you're surrounded by all kinds of people. But they are not your league, not to you at least, not to me. You are one special class. Not because you are rich. Not because you are good-looking. Not because of your social behavior. But because you have cast a spell on me and I can't break free.

I need to watch you, have no other choice, even when some woman is joining you. She casually stands next to you with her well shaped body in her long red dress and the long blonde hair. Her full red lips are moving to say something directed to you and your head is slowly moving to face her. You say something and turn away.

You don't care. That is you.

But the woman leans close and tells you something making you raise an eyebrow. That smirk you put on is traditional but you don't know what an effect it has. Or do you? The blonde puts on a smile for you. She is flirting. You are shrugging.

Do you care?

She continues and smiles whilst talking until she leans close to your ear and tells you something. You just sit and stare ahead. I thought you do not care but I was wrong. You stand up not even facing her but you follow her when she is heading out of the room. I can't let you escape, need to watch you, so I follow, secretly, you don't need to know.

I stop at the corner and peek around seeing you and her standing in front of the lifts. Your eyes don't give away anything, an expression unreadable to me or anyone else is showing in them. But that woman just smiles and stretches her long thin neck to put her full dark lips on yours. She is wrapping her hand around your neck deepening the kiss. You just stand there, not a single move, until your hand appears at the small of her back pressing her close to you for just a short time before you let go of her.

"I do not like to snog women in some random corridor, actually. Down there is a room of mine. We go there."

I can hear your voice but it is directed to her, not to me. Your words are always straight, just like your face. You don't even look effected by her or the kiss. But your request, offer or however you want to call it is on and she obeys like so many before I assume. They do anything for you.

Me too.

This time she is following you and I, I am following the both of you, silently. You open that particular door and not even inside yet she starts to kiss you. I don't want to know what happens inside.

Or do I?

I won't know anyway, will I?

My feet carry me to the door, which isn't closed properly. I can see the two of you on that sofa. I know I should take my eyes off of you but I cannot. As much as I try I cannot. My gaze follows your every move. Your hand is at _her_ back but I can feel your touch on mine, sending shivers down my spine. Your fingers are running up _her_ thigh and my hand runs down mine wishing it was yours.

My breaths come short when I try to calm down myself.

My eyes scan her hands, nothing else, just her hands as if they were mine sliding down that smooth chest of yours, running along your neck, down your back, leaving little marks as my nails grace your pale skin._ I _could do that to you, so much better. And when my lips would lock with yours, just like hers are now, it would be even more passionate than you could ever imagine.

I see her long thin bend legs either side of you; and my hands begin to tremble. I don't want her upon you, doing _that_. I could even stop it, right now. But I would not. I want to see you when you feel like this. I want to know what it would be like, how you would be like. And even though I hate every move she makes, I love to hear the music of your ragged breaths.

She thinks she has power over you but when I see the way your hands hold her, keep her from looking into your face, making her do whatever _you_ want, I know, you have all control over her.

You love to have control. That is you.

I imagine it is me in your arms, feeling all your power and strength but I am here and I can't tear my eyes off you. My heart is pumping to the max but it nearly stops when suddenly, out of nothing, you lift your head and your sapphire blue eyes lock with mine.

I cannot move though, am frozen. You see me and I see you, still cannot take my eyes off of you, cannot look away, do not have the will power. You do nothing else than what you've done before.

I block the noise from out of her mouth and listen to the sweet melody of your breath when your gaze still holds mine. You must think I am sick, stupid, and even insane but I can't care less at the moment. Neither can you, I suppose. Your look is as stern as ever, your locks falling into your sweaty face, but you stare at me, see me, not her, no one else but me alone when you are feeling that special thing.

Your hands are clenching, every muscle tightening, eyes suddenly closing, and I know this is the time to escape. I turn away from you and run down the corridor, not caring to join my friends again. I need fresh cool air and gladly find a balcony. Your picture saved in my mind I'm drawing in a deep breath of cool night air, the sky upon me clear and it's cold.

We have shared a special moment, have we not?

Do you care now?

"Seen anything you like?"

Your voice is deep and arrogant but I can tell I just love it but I won't turn around to face you, scared my eyes would tell you my affection.

"No." I say and I know you don't believe me.

I do not care - this time.

"A pity." You snort some sort of way, a clear sign you think I am lying. "Then why are you watching me?"

I know you are standing beside me, arms crossed, your icy blue eyes narrowed, your whole form showing your dominance over me, your power.

But do you have really some?

Are you in control over me?

"Pure coincidence."

My voice is as innocent as my mind and soul are supposed to be but I know that your temper is slowly giving in.

You like the challenge. That is you.

"Yeah, sure." You almost spit at me with disbelief and grab my arm to spin me around, finally facing you but I keep avoiding your glare. "Stop playing your games with me, Serenity. I've already told you weeks ago that I do have interest in you. Just admit you want me too and stop spying on me."

"You're wrong." I hiss and shrug my arm free from your not too strong grip. "_And I've_ already told _you_ that I am _not_ interested in you and this is final."

My feet take me to the door and I leave you behind. You know I am lying but I do not give a damn about it. Feeling your eyes on my back I love their imaginary caress and I smile. I adore you above anything else and I truly love you when I take away all your power and control.

I am yours but you have no clue. And you are mine and you are as clueless.

"You are such a bad liar, Wheeler." Your smirk is upon your face, I just know. "Too bad for me you're oblivious to my weakness for challenges."

I smile to myself and don't turn around. Believe what you want, Kaiba. There is no satisfaction better than the one knowing I possess your mind. I am laughing when I join the crowds. I am in happy mood, the way I always am. A carefree, happy and innocent girl. All the opposite of the man you are.

My addiction. My drug.

I'll be watching you.

**The end.**


End file.
